Red Carpet Day
by Yaoimelody
Summary: Very slightly based on the mini movie four: "An Underworldly Takeover". I know this isn't really at all what happened, but honestly... lightning made him look like that? Not hating on the people who make this show, but... Seriously? I bet they would hate my ideas anyways, so why bother? c:


Stumbling across the lands, Garmadon grew impatient to find somewhere to find his stereotypical lair or building, like most villains did indeed thrive in. His face grew dull as he realized he had no idea where he was going, and paused a moment to glare at his aching feet. He was supposed to be an eighteen year old with many plans, maybe being something useful to a community after joining and attending a college nearby. Perhaps find love… He knew he would not fit in with the scrutinizing student body he would face or have a very fulfilling love life; if one at all.

"I'm stupid for even thinking this," the brunet grumbled at himself, ignoring the searing pain in his cheeks as something happened to them. Though as he finally found a body of water, he peered into the lake to find himself staring at a dark, graying face. It scared him at how quickly these changes were setting in, but there wasn't much he could do. Rubbing gently at the pure white stripe markings now starting to show up on his cheeks, Garmadon glared and hissed at the pain as he started to run his sharpening fingernails down the side. It didn't draw blood, but it didn't disappear, just stayed there as the whitened small lines matched it almost exactly… taunting the tormented man eagerly.

Irked, he slammed his fist into the water, knowing it wouldn't hurt him or really cause much. Though as the water splashed, his reddening eyes caught a gleam of something near the side. Curiosity getting the better of him, the young man brushed his growing brunet hair in a hold and harshly forced the ponytail, fished from his pocket, to tie it back so it didn't get everywhere. Then taking a deep breath and dipping his head in, he looked back and forth until his eyes once again found the shimmering object. It was a golden substance, and beckoned him forward.

As he reached his arm forward, something invisibly grasped him and Garmadon found himself falling forward until he hit a dirty floor. Wildly looking back and forth, he then found himself in the middle of a group of men with painted faces to have them appear to be skeletons. They looked him over like he was an idiot, and he most likely was for trusting himself with his greed. They were clever, however odd they looked, and would quite possibly tear me to shreds if he didn't come up with a plan.

An unfamiliar face, though most likely the leader of the whole group came up and grinned maliciously, "Well, well if it isn't Garmadon…"

This made said man a bit uncomfortable, "I'm not so sure we've ever met…" Then the boss went on to speak of Wu, sneering his name, yet it was what truly set Garmadon off, "That name no longer holds any meaning for me." He scarcely noticed how some shadowy rays started to clump at his body, causing him to start in surprise. Slowly they converted the gray until it became as dark as his angst-filled soul…

"That may be, but I knew that one day you would find your way into my domain…" smirked the burly man, eyes gleaming with bloodlust, "So now it's time to truly fight," He drew out some swords, somehow growing an extra pairing of arms from his loose armor to hold a total of four.

Taking a breath, the younger grinned back, "You're right, it is," knowing that he had no weapons, and that the others could very well ambush if he did do well at this fight… Not wanting to imagine how bad it would go, the brunet took a fighting stance in a mocking way.

The response enraged the bigger male, "You dare challenge me?" He bellowed and it echoed lightly throughout the underground cave he appeared to be stuck in.

"Oh, but I do," Garmadon's tone starting to gain some new and hideous edge that wasn't there moments before. At the new taunts he was receiving from the opposing man, the brunet raged and leapt behind the hulking figure. Hastily kicking at the boss to catch him off-guard, and then feeling stronger pride well up in him at this in a way. 'Would Father be proud at this?' The purple ninja thought eagerly, then forced it down with a 'Why should I care, the old fool couldn't have cared less about me.'

The skeletal circle seemed to move back as their leader drew forward, "Let's end this charade," the bigger man's arms them moving quickly to turn the simple daggers in propeller-like motions at high speeds.

"Indeed," hissed Garmadon back, then relaxing and calling upon his powers best he could. It ended up working and his dark purple lightning and cloudy twister of power started spinning around him. The vortex ended up bringing the older closer and the brunet acted nonchalant as the bald man came close- then let out his sudden lashing punch, ending up getting some face paint on his darkened fist. It knocked his enemy across the way, the man hitting into the dirt wall full force with his back and looking quite dizzy. Lazily, he peered to his hands, and then was forcing his eyebrows almost together in question.

It turned out that it was indeed Garmadon who had possession of the weapons now, and he turned the tides and sent the daggers towards the boss easily and they hitting all around the body outline. Finally letting go of his vortex, the boy grinned eagerly and put on the bone helmet he felt he rightfully deserved now. Looking around and ignoring the intense heat of the lava surrounding them, he gave his signature twisted smile, "I think there will be changes in management around here." After waiting for the possible uproar and getting a fearing silence instead, he threw his head back to let out a demented laugh. Realizing the man against the wall wasn't getting up anytime soon, if ever, Garmadon ignored the problem and stared about his new army.

Knowing fully well that they were loyal at least, he began with a demeaning task of asking them questions. The idea was to strip them of their minacity and cause for superiority. To make them feel a false sense of security while under Garmadon's rule, but then break them down later on and have them regret it.

After a awhile of asking just anyone, he spotted someone, "You there," he called out what appeared to be the youngest, "What are you doing here?"

The teenage boy began to quiver, and his hood fell off the reveal shaggy blond hair pulled back to make sure no one noticed it. Shaking and biting his lower lip, he looked down in shame, as the other seemed to be counting on him to give a good answer.

Evident that he wasn't getting an answer, Garmadon shook his head and rolled his eyes, "You must have some reason for being a part of all this," he motioned to the underworld they were resigning in at the moment, "I bet you wanted to get away from your parents?" At the look up of surprise, "I see, so they wouldn't buy you a cool new toy, so you spited them by running away and acting like you're a skeleton."

"No," the plan was put in motion now, "I came here because they care unlike my parents," the blond was breathing out in anger now, "But you sound like you never had anyone who cared, so why should I explain it?"

The others began to slowly part from him, afraid of getting punished for the rudeness as well. Yet, Garmadon nearly gave an amused chuckle at the antic. At the confused face he gained in return, the man grinned, "Nothing, though you do remind me of a person I used to hold dear to my blackened little heart." After that, he figured he would be here awhile and his black and purple kimono whipped around as he locked eyes with what looked like the second in command. "Get me that fool's old armor, I believe there's a bedroom down here, yes? Then make sure these idiots don't get out of control." At the quiet nods from his commander, he smirked and mocked a goodnight to them all.

He descended the rocky way up the stairs, turning the corner and sighing. It would take awhile to find his way out of this horrible place, not at all what he honestly had in mind, but he may as well enjoy somewhere to actually get a somewhat good sleep. Garmadon needed to train his new army in the morning anyways.


End file.
